


Intoxicated

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate reunite after their bachelor(ette) parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

Swaying slightly on her feet, Kate struggled to find her keys. She rummaged through her purse, hoping to hear the sound of them. Finally, when a cloud parted and the light of the moon helped her see in the pitched darkness, she saw them. Hiccupping, she then tried to open the door, but this took several efforts. She laughed out loud when she finally succeeded and she stumbled over the threshold.

‘’Hellooooo!’’ she bellowed, standing in the hallway. It was only then that she realized everything was dark and William wasn’t home yet. Kate flicked on the light and squinted: the bright lamp was hard on her eyes. Carelessly, she flung her purse over a chair and shrugged off her coat. She knew she had far more to drink than was sensible, but she couldn’t care. Earlier this evening, she and Will were both abducted from their house in Anglesey by their friends, something Harry had planned of course. Kate had been taken to a pub and had danced for the last time as a single lady. Even though she had held back at first, she quickly grew more and more careless, wanting to enjoy her hen party. She would face the results tomorrow. Still standing in the hallway, she slowly came to her senses. She walked to the kitchen, saw it was already 4 am, and decided not to wait for William. She drank some water and then tried to make her way upstairs, the stairs being more challenging than usual.

An hour later, when Kate was already fast asleep, William was also struggling to find his keys. This had more to do with the darkness of the island than with his mental state, although he was too far from sober. But he had played a drinking game with his friends, a game at which he excelled, so the drinking wasn’t as bad as with Kate. Wondering if she was home yet, William opened the door and nearly tripped over Kate’s coat. So she was home and not sober at all, William thought. Kate would never leave clothes on the floor. He quickly hung it on some hook and then walked to their bedroom.

‘’Kate?’’ he whispered. ‘’Are you still awake?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Kate grumbled sleepily. ‘’Will, is that you?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ William stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed in bed, pulling Kate close. He nuzzled into her neck. ‘’I’ve missed you.’’

‘’We have only been apart for a few hours, don’t be silly.’’

‘’I know. But I still missed you.’’ William could feel Kate smile against him. ‘’Did you have fun?’’ he asked.

‘’Yeah, it was great. But I am also kind of glad it is over now.’’

‘’Me too,’’ William admitted. ‘’Call me boring, but I’d rather stay the night in with my wife.’’

‘’Wife,’’ Kate repeated. ‘’I like that sound.’’

‘’A few more days to go,’’ William said, pushing himself closer to Kate. ‘’Wanna practice for the wedding night?’’

‘’You mean when we are going to sleep so much because of a jam-packed day?’’ Kate replied, knowing well what William had meant.

William didn’t reply, but started giving Kate little kisses all over her neckline and shoulders, knowing she couldn’t resist this. And indeed, he soon felt Kate relax against him and sighing softly.

‘’Why do we need practice?’’ she asked him in between kisses. ‘’You already are very good at this.’’

‘’I can still improve,’’ William whispered against her sensitive skin. He then finally kissed Kate on the mouth and a soft moan escaped her lips. She pressed herself close to William, so he could feel her soft breasts against his chest. She stroked down his strong back until she reached his shorts.

‘’Do you really want to practice or do you want to go to sleep?’’ she teased him. William didn’t reply but jerked down his shorts, kissing Kate hard as he did so.

‘’I want you.’’


End file.
